1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an electronic device, a method of controlling a mode thereof, a computer program product and a mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices may have various additional functions including a personal information management function such as a phone book, and a scheduler, and a multimedia function such as transmission and reception of a moving picture and an image mail as well as a function as a personal mobile communication appliance.
Due to the many types of additional functions that may be available, a user may have a difficult time navigating between functions. Accordingly, technology for easily selecting and using various additional functions is required.